Old House
The old house is an abandoned cabin located in Willamette National Forest. Three weeks prior to the events of "Rules", Sean and Daniel Diaz come across the cabin and decide to take shelter there. Background The house is the former residence of a man named Patrick Hill and his two children, Maggie and John. A picture of the family can be found taped to the fridge, dated to Agathe Falls during the summer of 1993. A postcard from an older Maggie can be found on the same fridge: Several old canoes can be found lying around the cabin, as well as a birdhouse with Maggie's name and a broken doghouse with the name "Sandy" carved into it. While looking through his things, Sean can examine a letter addressed from a Dr. Fischer on May 25, 2003. In it, Fischer reminds Patrick of his scheduled upcoming chemotherapy appointment, indicating that he had developed some form of cancer. Several other clues to the Hill family's existence can be found around the house: * Plastered above the sliding door are several small, colorful posters. * A stack of magazines lies on the floor next to the main room's armchair. * An old Aweso Comics-licensed Hawt Dawg Man issue lies next to the main room's mattress. * The walls of the room containing Daniel's lair are decorated with posters for films entitled Case Closed 22 and Gold Crap, as well what appears to be a boy band. * A collage picture frame containing several family photos hangs beside the door to the locked room. * Various bottles of Patrick Hill's medicine rest on a shelf above the bathroom's sink. Appearance After years of neglect by its owners, the former vacation house shows visible signs of its abandonment; the ceilings and walls have significantly decayed with several large holes, most of the furniture is either rusted over or falling apart, and many of the red floor tiles are loose or missing. The main room contains a wood stove, a large floor mattress, and a coffee table. Several childish drawings are sketched onto the room's walls, including one depicting Hawt Dawg Man and Mustard above the mattress. Sean and Daniel's backpacks rest on either side of the mattress, and a spinning wheel is placed to its left. To the left of the sliding door rests a green armchair, where the brothers have propped up a piece of wall on which they mark Daniel's progress in training his powers. The room's right wall holds a built-in kitchen, which consists of a fridge, a stove, a sink, and several cupboards containing cans of ravioli. A plate for Mushroom's water lies on the floor next to the fridge. On the far left corner are the entrances to two other rooms. The first room contains Daniel's lair, which can consist of either the tent from Bear Station or a tarp based on Sean's choices in Episode 1. Within the lair are a water gun, an old doll, a "Draw-A-Lot"-branded drawing toy, a CD player, a robot toy, and a drawing of Daniel by Sean, as well as a map hidden underneath the floor spread. A desk holding Sean's belongings is positioned in front of the door, and a bed frame and a shelf lie to the left behind the lair, both broken. The second room is mentioned by Sean to be too cold, leading the brothers to place their unneeded items inside before keeping it closed. A short hallway leads from the main room to the front door and the bathroom. The hallway contains a broken wall phone and a shattered picture frame, and the floor is covered with flattened cardboard boxes. The bathroom contains a sink, where the brothers keep a container of drinking water, toothbrushes and toothpaste, and bottles of bubble bath from the Three Seals Motel. Next to the sink are a bucket covered by a piece of cardboard and a toilet with a sign above it depicting the word "NO" over a sketch of human waste. On the far wall is the bathtub, which contains the brother's dishes, a bucket of laundry water (marked by a sign depicting the words "LAUNDRY WATER DON'T DRINK"), and a clothesline supported by the shower head. On the right wall is a broken window covered by a taped piece of cardboard, as well as a towel rack with a single towel. Episode Two - "Rules" After completing their power training session, Sean and Daniel decide to head back to their cabin after Daniel begins coughing due to his worsening fever. Upon entering the house, Sean records Daniel's progress on a chalkboard while Daniel entertains Mushroom by lifting a plate with his powers. After noticing this, Sean reprimands Daniel and reminds him about their rules regarding his telekinesis: "hide your power", "never talk about it", and "run from danger". Following Daniel's affirmation, Sean gets up to prepare dinner by lighting up the wood stove with his father's lighter, pouring out a can of ravioli into a pot, and setting it onto the stove. After some time, Sean deems the meal ready and calls Daniel down for dinner. Several hours later, after the sky has darkened and the brothers are finishing their dinner, Sean gets up from the table to retrieve a map of Oregon, which he ends up finding under Mushroom in Daniel's hideout. As he walks back to the table, Sean is startled by a figure knocking at their door; after walking up to it, the figure is revealed to be a floating blanket Daniel was using to prank him. After either reprimanding him or brushing it off, Sean shows Daniel the map and tells him that he wants them to travel to their grandparents' house in order to find help for Daniel's sickness. Daniel agrees, then proposes that they play one last game of "Ship, Captain, and Crew" to commemorate their last night in the cabin. After one of the brothers wins and draws on the other's backpack, Sean steps outside to let Mushroom relieve herself. As Sean sits on the porch and smokes a cigarette, he spots a rock embedded in the snow and experimentally tries to telekinetically lift it, but to no avail. Upon returning inside, Sean finds that Daniel has fallen fast asleep on the mattress, and after adding another piece of wood to the fire, Sean lies down next to him and does the same. The next day, as the brothers prepare to leave, one of them notices Mushroom pawing at the screen door and lets her outside. A few minutes pass, and Daniel realizes that Mushroom hasn't yet returned and goes outside to look for her. Sean stays behind to fill their water bottles, then leaves the house to search for Daniel and Mushroom. After finding Mushroom's body and dealing with the cougar that killed her, Sean and Daniel plant a wooden grave marker with Mushroom's name written across it close to the cabin. After saying their goodbyes, the brothers leave the house behind and begin their journey towards Beaver Creek. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Outside * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *He can have a moment of calm on a couch on the patio. * * The next day: ** * * Main Room * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hallway * * * * Bathroom * * * * * * * * * Bedroom * * *He can inspect through his stuff, where: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** After Daniel leaves, he can inspect the fort, where: *** *** *** *** *** *** Trivia * Depending on Sean's influence on Daniel during "Roads", the photo of Maggie, John, and Patrick on the cabin's fridge can be defaced in black marker. * Scrawled onto the house's exterior is the message "Sean and Daniel were here". This may be a reference towards the original Life is Strange, where Max Caulfield can come across a similar graffiti written by Chloe Price and Rachel Amber in the junkyard and add her own name to the list. LiS2-OldHouse_graffiti-02.png|The graffiti on the outside of the house. Chloe_Rachel_Max_Was_Here_junkyard_graffiti.png|The graffiti from the junkyard. * Dontnod Entertainment's level designer Simon Svoboda designed this level. * Even though Sean has named this area "Abandoned House" on his map, the design team at DONTNOD refer to it as "Old House." Usually, the name in-game in the menu is the final name.Conversation with Simon Svoboda, level designer. File naming in the localization and asset files show it as "Old House." * During their time in the abandoned house, one of Episode 2's ending outcomes is foreshadowed when Sean says to Daniel, "Dude! You'll be moving... cars around in no time if you keep improving like that." This foreshadows the outcome where Daniel can use his power to knock a moving police car out of Chris's path, preventing injury. Gallery Exterior Abandoned_Cabin_patio-next-day.png|Patio of the old house. Abandoned_Cabin_overhead.png|An overhead view of the old house. LiS2-OldHouse_yard.png|Side view of the old house with part of its yard. LiS2-OldHouse_patio.png|Sean having a moment of calm on the patio. LiS2-OldHouse_graffiti-01.png|More graffiti on the outside of the house. Abandoned_Cabin_titlescreen.png|The old house at night. Interior Abandoned_House_-_Bedside_01.png|The house's mattress. Abandoned_House_-_Kitchen.png|The house's kitchen. Abandoned_House_-_Bedroom_(Tarp).png|Daniel's hideout (tarp variant). Abandoned_House_-_Hallway.png|The house's hallway. Abandoned_House_-_Bathroom.png|The house's bathroom. Abandoned_House_-_Sink.png|The bathroom's sink. References Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Rules Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Optional Drawing Locations Category:Houses Category:Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Season 2